deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Mouse vs Shadow The Hedgehog
Two dark colored and red animals,one happy,one edgy,who will win? ' ' ' 'Intro Boomstick:There are edgy characters in fiction,ow the edge! Wiz: They mostly are dark colored,and today,we're having two dark colored animals of opposite personalities fight each other. Boomstick: Mickey Mouse,the mascot of Disney! Wiz: And Shadow the hedgehog,the ultimate lifeform!. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! 'Mickey Mouse' Wiz:Mickey Mouse,the mascot of Disney! Boomstick:Yep,Mickey originated from Steamboat Willie,with his iconic whistling! Wiz: Mickey has gone on various adventures,and with various powers and abilities! Boomstick:First,Mickey has the famous toonforce,which allows him to do insane things such as reality warping,using parts of his own body,and survive basically anything thrown at him! A famous weapon of him is the Thinner,which functions like toon acid,basically it's a toon killing weapon,if it hits a toon,it will melt them,but it's not just for that! It can even turn someone in an ally of Mickey!. Wiz:Mickey also has hammerspace,which allows him to pull out things like cannons,and revolvers,and tommy guns,and more! He also could tie up a giant! Boomstick:Yep,a GIANT! and he did it with ease! He also fought the phantom blot,and mad scientists,along with much more enemies,he also is pretty smart in detective situations,being able to solve cases. Wiz: He and Julius once switched bodies but he still managed to rescue Minnie! And he could trick a genie into making him the most powerful being in the world,so he could seal the genie! Boomstick: MAN! He also could knock out a guy with one punch,could knock out cat soldiers with an hammer,could take down Mizerabel,who controlled the castle of illusion,and he can take blows from Pete who's basically a powerhouse! About durability,he tanked dynamite,took a beating from a kangaroo and literally SMILED! could tank his own thinner,and tank explosions from Oswald's fire works who BLEW UP the shadow blot! he could also take hits from a giant sized shadow blot who could destroy an entire wasteland,and he could also hold a miniature sun in his hands without being affected by anything! granted it's not the actual sun,but still it's pretty impressive for ya know,someone to hold a SUN! Wiz: He can run fast enough to look like a blur,is acrobatic,and can react to knives,arrows,bullets,and even lasers! He can dodge missiles from the Blotworx dragon and the blotworkx workers too,he also can escape the fictional world and mess up the frames,like when he did it to Pete,he also can resist mental attacks,and has magic,like shown when he has the Sorcerer's hat. Boomstick:Wait,Wiz,remember when we were talking about how he held a miniature sun in his hands? well,he actually once PULLED DOWN THE SUN FROM THE SKY AND IT COOKED ANYONE THAT SAW IT ALIVE! Wiz:That's right,and he actually doesn't age,just like his opponent Shadow,he does not age physically,thus he's actually 90+ years old,he can also cut through fire with literally a pair of scissors,and can reverse Goofy being broken into pieces,and reverse a tornado. Boomstick: He also can manipulate his own body,and can reform after being crushed,he can also turn his own ears into parachutes,man,i wish i could do that... Wiz:He also has a great regeneration factor,being able to regenerate from what he's hit with,he can survive with his brain and heart removed,and can heal from being reduced to a skeleton! He can also bring things from his imagination or dreams into reality! or with even just a mere thought! Boomstick: Now let's get back to magic,Mickey can use magic spells,and can conjure the power of Yen Sid's hat,he also can shrink people down and flatten them,or etc. Wiz:He also can do a spin attack,where he obviously spins and attack his enemies,he can also do a bounce on an enemy,which even works on ghosts! and he can outsmart the phantom blot,trick enemies,use piano keys as bullets,and created a decoy himself using literally rocks and sticks! and knows about chemistry,and he can also hyptonize people!,he is also good at sword fights,and is actually a good fighter in physical combat,even mastering martial arts! Boomstick:Mickey Mouse doing kung fu! that's something i want to see! He also can fight with an axe! and defeated enemies literally being blindfolded! there's also the flare gun which allows him to shoot light beams. Wiz:And now let's focus specifically on what Yen Sid's hat can do,it increases Mickey's magical abilities,bring objects to life,and if they are destroyed,they will duplicate and turn full sized! he can summon living objects,throw fireballs,absorb magic attacks,and he can summon living brooms that can create a storm cloud to strike enemies with lightning....by throwing water from buckets. Boomstick: He can shoot blasts of magic,he can use telekinesis,manipulate the weather,he can make objects grow gigantic,can create matter out of nowhere,and can can suck people in a vortex,hey Wiz,did you know of the time Mickey became a jedi? Wiz:Wait...what? Boomstick:Yeah! you heard me! Mickey became a jedi and got his own droid,lightsaber,starfighter,and could use the force! and he can use it to enhance his stats,create force barriers,use mind trick to confuse an enemy,create illusions,force push and force pull!. Wiz:....I have no words. Boomstick: He can also be scaled to Minnie who threw Pete so hard he shattered the moon,can scale to Goofy who destroyed the sun two times and tanked the force of a leaf blower which pushed the sun away,and can be scaled to Donald,who lifted two stars off the ground,although he couldn't keep them up for long. Wiz:He also has his magical quest costumes,which grant him various abilities. Boomstick: The Sweeper Outfit allows him to suck up projectiles,with the cowboy outfit,he has a great jumping ability,his stick horse can dash forwards at great speeds,pop gun shoots corks that can hit enemies from a distance,and they can smash through chests,boxes,and blocks! There is also the knight armor,which gives him a pole weapon that has a boxing glove,has a shield which allows him to block projectiles,and he can bust through wooden barricades,and a fully charged attack does alot of damage. Wiz: There's the tree climbing gear,which allows Mickey to ensnare enemies and spin them,the rope also can wrap around heavy objects like crates and barrels and throw them! Boomstick:And there is Magician Mickey,which shoots white magic birds which can be used as magic projectiles,which can turn the weapons of enemies in flowers or other things! projectiles can also be redirected,man that sounds hilarious! Wiz:However,Mickey has his weaknesses,he's a bit too kind and forgiving,which means he can be easily manipulated or tricked,he also can be cocky in some situations. Boomstick:But never mess with the mouse of disney! If Mickey taught you a lesson,it's to never mess with mouses ever again! 'Shadow the hedgehog' Wiz:Shadow was designed to be the ultimate lifeform,after a certain incident about a lizard prototype happened.... *cough*, he was made by Gerald Robotnik to cure illness,specifically cure an incurable illness of Maria Robotnik. Wiz:However,he was deemed as a threat and thus put away. WIP 'Pre-Death battle' ' ' 'DEATH BATTLE!' 'Verdict' Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Mickey and Friends' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:The Golden Moustache Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption